Realisation
by slayer of destiny
Summary: When Lou makes a comment about Steve and Danny, for some reason this time Steve can't get it out of his mind. A number of realisations and memories leads to him seeking out his friends for advice. Can this finally lead to him and Danny being happy together? Slash McDanno
1. Chapter 1

"Steve?" Adam blinked seeing the SEAL standing on their doorstep.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Adam, is Kono here please?" Steve smiled weakly.

"Come on in, Kono!" Adam called stepping back and motioning Steve into the house. Kono appeared a few moments later, blinking at the sight of her boss and fiance standing awkwardly in the entrance way.

"Boss, everything ok?" Kono smiled.

"Erm, yes, I just need a little bit of advice," Steve smiled weakly.

"Come in and sit down," Adam motioned to the living room. "Beer,"

"Yes please!" Steve said quickly.

"Oh this is going to be good, bring a few bottles hunny," Kono ordered.

"Hey," Steve protested weakly as he flopped onto the sofa. Kono sat opposite him on an armchair and smiled as Adam heaved in a full pack of beers and the bottle opener.

"Do you want me to make myself scarce?" Adam asked.

"Actually, no, I would appreciate both your advice on this, you have experience with it,"

"Is this about the Yakuza?" Adam asked confused.

"No, erm, Danny," Steve sighed grabbing a beer and flopped back on the sofa.

"Oh," They both said with the same tone.

"Hey!" He huffed again.

"Sorry, so what happened?" Kono smiled encouragingly.

"Grover made a comment the other day about Danny and I being more domestic than him and Renee, or most married couples," Steve said to his beer bottle. As he was distracted Kono and Adam exchanged a look before focusing on him again.

"Ok, so something else obviously happened. People have made more than enough comments and jokes like that since I have known you, and from before that as far as I can figure out," Adam stated.

"Yeah, well there was something about the way Grover said it, and it just...it got me thinking, and I started looking and.." Steve drew off.

"Why don't you just tell us," Kono leant forward to pat his hand and replace his empty beer bottle.

"Well first, the first thing that came to mind was the Sarin attack," Steve sighed.

"I remember," Kono grimaced, she reckoned the image of Danny comiong stumbbling out of the house grasping at his chest and looking so panicked would never leave any of them, Steve even more if the way he felt about Danny was even half as much as she suspected.

"I thjought back to it, and really thought about it, properly this time. When it happened, I was so worried and scared and then Rachel happened, and then everything with Wo Fat and the Govenor. This time I actually took the time, and I have never been so scared in my life. I have had people I have cared about and been in more dangerous situations with people that I respect and work with, people who are friends and who I love. But I haven't been that scared before. The idea of never having Danny in my life again, never seeing him again, never have him shouting at me again. It terrifies me. Even...even when Mary was kidnapped, I don't think I was so scared," Steve admitted softly.

"No one here is judging you Steve," Adam assured him with a soft smile, glancing to Kono. "Sometimes the person that you love, just becomes everything, it doesn't mean you love anoyone else any less, it just means that there is someone who is your upmost priority,"

"Thank you," Steve smiled taking another swing of his beer. "This is why I came to you guys, you understand love and what it means better than anyone I know,"

"Aww," Kono smiled brightly placing her hand in Adam's. Steve could see how much his words had honestly meant to the two of them though despite her teasing and he smiled fondly at them.

"Ok, what else?" Adam asked.

"Matty, when Matty died, or when we found out he had died. I went and found Danny on his spot. He was just back from Jersey and I couldn;t find him, I just knew that that was where he would be, and I could leave him there by himself to stew on it. It had been painful that I had had to leave him to tell his family by himself, that they had had to hold the service and I couldn't be at his side, helping him and supporting him. I have never hated my duty to be here for Hawaii more. I argued with the Govenor for nearly every single day of the time Danny was gone hoping he would let me leave for even just a day so Danny didn't have to fly back on his own, something anything," Steve ran his fingers through his hair.

Kono leant forward and placed her hand on his knee again, squeezing it gently as she looked at him understandingly.

"I went and found him, he was sitting on the wall looking out over the sea, and he looked so lonely and so lost. I have never hurt for someone else before, I have never...it felt like I was feeling his grief and hurting with him. And I have never wanted so much to take someone's grief from them so that they didn't hurt anymore. He was so lost and so hurt, and I need to be there for him in a way I have never felt before,"

Kono and Adam sat quietly as they watched him stare down at his hands and the bottle in them as he clearly thought everything over, sorting out his thoughts and putting them into order.

"I...He has been with me to my dad's grave, every year on the anniversary, he shows up and he's there, in a suit, ready to go. He brings me coco puffs and he waits for me to get ready, and then we go together. He lets me have some time with my dad by myself, and then he just stands there, for as long as it takes for me to be ready to leave, and is just...there with me. I need him, I need him in a way I have never needed anyone before in my life. I, I have been alone for so long, with no one really fully to rely on. And I know that I have you guys, and you are Ohana, but with Danny it is different, with Danny, he has just been there for years, every time I need him whether I know it or not, he is there, everytime I am alone and hurting he is there. Everyone leaves me, Danny's has seen the worst I can be, and he is still here, and I have a feeling he always will be, and that is something I have never been able to trust in my life,"

"Steve," Kono said softly, and with a wealth of feeling in his voice.

"No, no, I'm ok," He smiled, but he also accepted the third beer from Adam.

"What else?" Kono asked.

"There are two things that have been going around in my head. They have been making me think a lot, they happened after Grover's comment and I can't stop thinking about them,"

"Go on, tell us," Adam encouraged.

* * *

A week ago

He wasn't quite sure what had happened, how they had ended up here. He had not really been thinking about it, he just knew that Danny was feeling down with the whole situation with Charlie, and Steve was really proud of the way he was handling things. He knew it was hard for Danny not to bite Rachel's head off, not to attack her, shout and end up right back where they were when they had first moved to Hawaii.

But for Charlie's sake, they couldn't be that right now, not with how ill Charlie was. And Danny was trying his best, he was doing everything that he could to make this as easy on everyone as possible. He had insisted that they tell Charlie that Danny was his dad, but he was trying to make sure that Stan wasn't shoved out the picture, both for Stan and Charlie's sakes, he was helping Grace through understanding why her mum had lied to them all as the teenager was old enough to understand what had happened and be angry about it.

He was being amazing. So after the tests to see if Danny was a match for the bone marrow transplant Steve had organised to take Danny out for a meal. He had had Lou drop him off at the hospital, taken over the car and riven Danny here, where he had made reservations without thinking. He had wanted something special for Danny, something to show him how proud he was of him.

And he had clearly not been thinking because this was where he had taken Catherine for a romantic meal.

...

* * *

"No!" Adam gasped leaning forward like he was watching a particularly intense tv show.

"Yes," Steve nodded mournfully, accepting another beer bottle. Kono was leaning forward a little as well watching him intently.

* * *

...

They were sitting at the table with Danny looking over the menu, not knowing that Steve was having a panic across from him. Lou's words had been bouncing around in his head recently, and he had already gone over all their major and none major interactions in their past, sitting opposite Danny, here, was not helping that.

"What are you thinking about having?" Danny frowned a little as he glanced at the menu again.

"The lobster is really good here, I was thinking about having that," Steve answered on automatic, his brain spinning.

"If I get the steak half and half it?" Danny grinned.

They always did that, swapping food to either share their meal or to pass over foods that they didn't like but the other did. It was a little bit...well couply really. "Yeah that's fine," He heard himself saying. Danny looked pleased and went back to the menu to pick a drink, and probably his dessert, honestly, the man had a sweet tooth a mile long.

Taking a breath Steve shook his head mentally. He had to stop letting Lou's words get to him, and definitely not let it influence his relationship with Danny. He had been to plenty of restaurants with both Danny and Catherine, the only difference was the fact that he was over thinking this one, and it was perhaps a little fancier than he and Danny usually did.

"So, what is with the fancy restaurant?" Danny asked after the Waiter had taken their orders and moved away.

"Just wanted to treat you, everything with Charlie and Rachel, you deserve it," Steve shrugged. Really Danny read his mind sometimes.

"Wait, you mean this is on you?!" Danny mock gasped.

"Yes it's on me! And before you say anything, look, I have my wallet!" Steve grumbled pulling his wallet from his pocket.

"Prove there is actually money in there," Danny challenged leaning forward and narrowing his eyes in suspicion. Laughing Steve opened his wallet and took out his card.

"Good enough?"

"I will believe it when I see it," Danny snorted. "Thank you though, you didn't need to do this,"

"With everything that has happened, you deserve a treat!" Steve insisted. "Plus, we haven't been spending as much time together as we used to,"

"Yeah, things have been a little mad," Danny sighed.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Steve leant forward and touched Danny's hand seeing the stress there.

"Two things really. I told my mom about Charlie, here and dad are hitting the roof, never mind my sisters. And Grace knows, she is..." Danny drew off with a grimace running his hand over his eyes.

"What happened?" Steve asked.

"She's angry and hurt, and confused, and she has started acting out a little. Rachel is trying to clamp down on it and insisting I do too, but I can't blame the kid either. I mean, she has just found out her little half-brother is her full brother, that her mum has been lying to me and step Stan the whole time. How can Rachel hold authority over Grace when she did something like that. She wants to spend more time with me, and Rachel is bawking at it,"

"Geez Danny, why didn't you tell me?" Steve frowned.

"You have been busy enough as it is without this as well," Danny shook his head.

"Danny, you're important to me, Grace is important to me...and now Charlie. Tell me these things, please!" Steve closed his fingers over Danny's hand, all previous concerns and panic gone in the face of needing to comfort Danny.

And the rest of the night went much the same way, once he had the initial panic out the way, he just enjoyed the night. They talked through what was happening with Danny and the kids, and Danny, Rachel and Step Stan. They moved onto talking about other things, and before Steve really noticed they were on a normal night out. They chatted about the team, cases, they argued and bantered, the insulted each other and laughed about various things.

It was only when he was sitting on the side of his bed, staring at his feet that he thought about the date he had had with Catherine there, and the night he had just had with Danny. Comparing the two, he had to admit to himself that the night with Danny had been 100% more like a comfortable date with someone he was in love with than it had been with Catherine.

He had been more relaxed, had more fun, spoke easier, and felt so much less pressured to impress in a way that had nothing to do with the fact that he was not technically on a date with Danny, and everything to do with the fact that it was Danny. He also had to admit to himself that he would much rather have a night out with Danny than he would with Catherine.

* * *

"Boss," Kono patted his arm as he stared down at his hands.

"Is there anything else?" Adam asked softly seeing the other man's expression.

"This morning," Steve nodded.

"Danny stayed over at yours right?" Kono asked.

"Yup," Steve nodded.

"What happened?" Kono asked opening the last beer bottle.

"Well..."

* * *

 _Twelve Hours Ago_

Steve yawned a little as he stirred the eggs, reaching for another sip of his coffee, placing it back down onto the counter, and turning to flip the bacon. He didn't need to turn to know the shuffling feet that came into the kitchen was Danny. And sure enough a second later an impressive golden bedhead came into view as Danny peered over his shoulder at what was cooking on the stove.

He grunted a good morning, and reached out, snagging Steve's coffee and draining the cup without asking. He shuffled over to the other counter and filled the cup back up from the coffee machine, a few more sips and he replaced the cup where he had found it on his way to the fridge. He pulled out a few pieces of fruit and placed them next to the coffee just as Steve reached out to have another few sips.

Grabbing a bowl Danny held his hands out for the knife Steve offered him, and started cutting up the fruit into just the right size chunks Steve liked. They said nothing as they worked, the cup of coffee being passed between them for sips as they got breakfast ready.

"Couple of minutes," Steve said quietly eyeing the food. Danny nodded and shuffled to stick a load of bread in the toaster for toast, before heading to the fridge and grabbing a couple of juice cartons. Danny was always shockingly silent first thing of a morning until he had something to eat, unless of course he had a good reason to rant.

Quickly they had settled down at the table, pinapple juice for Steve, apple for Danny, coffee now in seperate cups for both of them. Steve's plate had less cooked food and a larger bowl of fruit to one side, Danny's had more cooked food and a smaller bowl of fruit.

They sat comfortably in silence, the paper split between them, and when they reached the point where Danny's mind came back on line they started talking lightly about this and that, under an unspoken rule nothing too heavy was mentioned, and no work.   


Sitting there watching Danny passionately explain why he loved yet another crappy sci fi film, hands waving around, blue eyes glowing, the sun catching on his golden hair and now golden skin...Steve realised with sudden and shocking simplicity that he was totally, utterly and completely in love with Danny Williams. His Danno.

Bugger.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve was frantic, his heart was thundering in his chest so hard it hurt, and he felt as though he couldn't quite catch his breath even though he was breathing deeper than normal. He had been through so many dangerous situations, he had faced down terrorists, drug lords, murderers, thieves, crime lords, who he thought had killed his mother, who had killed his father. But he had never been so scared before.

He felt as though his world was coming apart at the scenes.

He felt as though the world had slowed down and was going too fast at the same time.

"Steve," Chin said calmly, blocking his path as he made to go to the nurses' station again.

"It has been too long! They need to tell us what is happening!" Steve ranted.

"Steve you have been harassing them every five minutes, they are doing their best, but snapping and snarling at them is not going to do Danny any good right now. You need to take a breath and stay calm for Danny," Chin held his hands up.

"But...they're..."

"They're doing their best Steve," Chin scowled.

"Plus, Danny will kill you when he wakes up and finds out that you have been causing all this fuss," Kono added from where she was perched on the edge of her seat, continually glancing nervously at the door they had taken Danny through. "Hey cuz, could you go and get us some coffee. Boss, please come and sit here," She patted the seat next to hers.

"Ok," Chin was obviously reluctant to move out the way of blocking Steve's charge over to the nurse's station, but when he moved towards Kono the older man nodded and moved away.

"Boss, look I know that this is stressful, but you need to calm down," Kono said softly.

"I didn't get to tell him," Steve rested his elbows on his knees and stared down at his feet.

"Tell me?" Kono asked gently.

"How I feel about him. I have been trying to find the right words, and pull up the courage to tell him, I have been waiting for the right time. And now it could be too late, I haven't said anything and he...he could...he could thinking...not knowing how I feel for him," Steve clenched his eyes shut as tars burnt in them and he stared down at the worn lino under his feet.

"Steve, he's strong, he will pull through this, and you can tell him then exactly how you feel," Kono wrapped her arm around his and squeezed it gently. "But seriously, stop shouting at the nurses, Danny will kill you,"

"I know, I know," Steve sighed staring at the floor for a few more beats. "I am just going to check with them one last time!" He said before standing and striding quickly over to the nurses' station where they looked as though they were preparing to be invaded going by the expressions of their faces when they saw Steve heading towards them. Again.

Chin shot Steve an exasperated look when he walked back into the ward holding coffee and spotted their boss in a heated argument with a nurse before he turned to raise an eyebrow at Kono. She just threw up her hands and sank back into her chair leaving her cousin to try and tempt the commander back with coffee.

* * *

"Danny," Steve breathed out his name in a way the blonde had rarely heard it, sadly it tended to be at times like this where there had been a close call for one or the other of them. Actually thinking about it it happened a lot in hospitals.

He was feeling like crap, his head was pounding, his body was aching, and everything felt razor clear and dulled at the same time.

"How are you feeling?" Steve asked perching carefully on the edge of the bed and peering down at him with wide blue eyes.

"Like shite, though you look worse," He said roughly. Indeed, Steve looked as though he had not slept in days, hadn't showered, and had run his fingers through his hair a few hundred times.

"Thanks, partner!" Steve grunted.

"How long?" Danny grimaced shoving himself a little further up the bed.

"5 days," Steve grit out.

"5...Grace? Charlie?" Danny frowned.

"They have been here to see you, Rachel has been dropping them off with me. They have been worried but the docs said you were going to be good two days ago, it was just waiting for you to wake up. The nurses are calling Rachel now so that Grace can come see you," Steve told him.

"What happened?" Dany frowned.

"You were shot, the bullet clipped your head if it had been a half inch further...it still caused damage though, they had to operate on you, for hours. Even after that it was really touch and go, they were worried that you would have brain damage or something, and they couldn't say how much damage until you woke up. You have been in and out of it for the last couple of days, really groggy and confused, it's no wonder you don't remember, they managed to ask you questions, and whatever tests they ran on you they were able to say there was no brain damage, Steve explained.

"More than normal you mean," Danny grinned weakly before frowning when Steve didn't rise to it as he normally did.

"Danno, you really scared me, I walked in in time to hear the gunshot and see you hitting the floor...there was blood from your head and..."

"Hey! Hey, I'm fine!" Danny reached out and grabbed Steve's hand as the man gave a full body shudder. "Honestly, you look more like a puppy than a seal,"

"It has been a long few days," Steve grunted.

"Not for me I slept through it," Danny grinned, and this time he managed to get a smile back.

"Yeah and I bet you are going to milk it for all it is worth," Steve jabbed back, and this was more like it.

"I do not milk things, I simply follow the Doctor's professional advice, unlike some people!"

"I was in the navy Danny, my idea of what I can move around on and a civilian Doctor's version are two very different things!" Steve huffed.

"Oh, I'm sorry I forgot, in the army, they patch you up with chicken wire and cover it with duct tape. Not all of us are super SEALs with a fetish for signing AMA form, Steve!"

"I was in the navy Danny! And I do not have a fetish for signing AMA forms!"

"They're all the same, and you totally do!"

"They are not the same Danny, in fact, they are quite different! And I do not!"

"Do to,"

"Very mature,"

"I was shot in the head, cut me a little slack!"

"See milking it!"

"I am not milking it, it is a genuine reason!"

"Erm..." They turned to see the doctor, a nurse and Rachel and Grace standing in the doorway.

"Don't worry they're always like that," Rachel waved off the concerned looking Doctor who had interrupted their argument and swept Grace over to them. "I'm glad you're awake, I will drop Charlie off later when I pick Grace up," Rachel sparred him a smile before leaving, things between them were still pretty tense after the revelation that Charlie was his son but if it was tense between him and her, it was positively glacial between her and Steve.

"Hey monkey," Danny grinned opening his arms for Grace to snuggle in. Steve quickly helped her up onto the bed and watched with a faint smile as the teenager turned back into the little girl he remembered, snuggling into her Danno's arms.

"You erm, you shouldn't be arguing with him like that, he needs to avoid stress and upset! I will have to ban you if this continues!" The nurses scolded once the Doctor had done his checks and left, she was looking directly at Steve but was forced to move her eyes to Grace when the teen sat up and glared faintly at her.

"Uncle Steve doesn't stress Danno out! They love each other and they like bantering. You separate them and he will be more stressed!"

"She has a point there if he isn't in here with me then who knows where he is, and without my supervision, he could end up blowing up the island, that causes a lot of stress," Danny nodded. "So, no banning him!" The second part sounded a lot more serious and he was glaring faintly at the nurses as well.

"Wonderful, two more of them!" The nurse huffed as she stomped out the room.

"What have you been doing to the nurses?!" Danny shot an accusing look at Steve who quickly looked innocent while Grace giggled.

* * *

"Steve you sh..."

"Don't even finish that sentence," Steve grunted as he got comfortable in the armchair. Charlie had just been collected by Stan who had stayed for a little while and shook Danny's hand before leaving. Lou had come in and sat chatting with them for a good hour, catching the two of them up on where the team was up to and generally nattering to them.

When he had stood to leave Danny had fully expected Steve to leave as well, especially when he too stood, but he had just clapped Lou on the shoulder and bid him goodnight before grabbing what seemed to be his blanket and pillow from the floor beside the chair, kicking off his shoes and pulling over a stool to put his feet up on.

"Steve you need to go home, shower, eat, sleep in your bed!" Danny shook his head.

"I showered in your bathroom here earlier, and I had supper with you, and I have slept in worse places I am fine," Steve argued as he obviously made himself comfortable, and clear he wasn't moving.

"Yes yes in the army you sleep on beds of nails and glass. But you don't have to here!"

"N.A.V.Y I was in the navy!" Steve grumbled.

"I am resisting singing," Danny snorted. "Honestly, I am fine, go home,"

"Not without you, Danny no matter how many arguments you put up I am not going, I leave here when you do!"

"Wonderful!" A nurse huffed from the door before Danny could answer, though Steve had read the acceptance in his face so words weren't really needed. She flicked the main light off and stormed away.

"Seriously, what did you do to them?" Danny rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Go fish,"

"What is going on?" Danny threw down his cards and glared at Steve.

"Erm...we're playing go fish, cards, do I need to go get the doc?" Steve peered worriedly into Danny's eyes as he started to stand.

"Not that! I know we're playing a card game, I mean what is going on with you! You're being weird! You're like my shadow, you refuse to leave, you're hovering over the poor nurses like a ghost and pissing them all off, what is it?" Danny put down his cards and looked at Steve seriously.

"No don't give me that face," Steve groaned.

"What face?" Danny crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow.

"That face, the 'we're going to have a serious talk face'," Steve huffed.

"Which is normally followed by your aneurism face, yes," Danny nodded. "But we are doing this so what is going on?"

"Nothing that can't wait until you are out of hospit6al Danno,"

"Yeah no, and then have you disappear and we don't talk about it again. What is going on Steve?" Danny said softly.

"Trust me we will definitely be having this conversation when you leave I promise," Steve shook his head.

"Now Steve, I believe you, but it is driving me mad, what is going on?" Danny pushed when Steve opened his mouth to argue.

"It's...shit Danny I thought you were dead, I thought you were dead and then we were sitting here while they were operating on you, and I didn't know if you were going to make it, and I realised that I hadn't told you that I love you, that I could lose you with you not knowing,"

"I know you love me Babe, we say it all the time," Danny laughed.

"No, no, I mean, I, I..." Steve mentally threw up his hands and stood quickly, leaning over Danny before the blonde had time to realise what he was about to do, and pressed their lips together.

There was no swelling of music in the background, he didn't light up with pleasure and feel the world change. But his heart was thundering in his chest, and the feeling of rightness, of coming home, of this is it filled him. When he realised Danny wasn't kissing back but was instead sitting there still he went to pull back, only to find a strong hand wrapping around the back of his neck yanking him in for a kiss, a proper kiss this time, and not a chaste press of skin.

This time his heart really was thundering in his chest and everything else seemed to cut out beside the fact that Danny was kissing him, quite passionately, and with that hint of fire he had in every aspect of his personality.

Then the nurses were piling into the room.

It was then the two of them became aware of the heartbeat monitor going nuts in the room. Danny flushed slightly when he realised that they could all hear and see exactly how the kiss had affected him, but his blue eyes were bright and happy as well as they gazed up at Steve, the biggest smile Steve had ever seen away from Grace and Charlie spreading over his face as he looked up. At him.

"Finally!" Danny breathed before the nurses descended on them, fussing over Danny and glaring at Steve furiously. They definitely, definitely did not like him now, but standing back with Danny sitting there grinning brightly at him, it was totally worth it.

* * *

"What made you realise?" Danny asked softly. It was nearly midnight, and Steve had squeezed onto the bed with him to sleep. They were lying on their sides with Steve spooned up behind the blonde, his arm holding him tightly to his chest. Honestly, the blonde was sure that the SEAL was part octopus the way he was holding onto him.

"Hmm?" Steve asked sleepily.

"What made you realise you were in love with me?" Danny asked.

"There were actually a few things. I had a minor breakdown and panic over it and ended up on Adam and Kono's couch drinking my way through their beers and telling them all about it a while back,"

"Really?" Danny grinned over his shoulder at him.

"Shush," Steve kissed him before settling back against the pillow. "I was sure that you wouldn't feel the same way and was panicking, but Kono and Adam convinced me that there might be a chance. I was trying to find the right moment to tell you, figure out how to tell you. I was ready for you to be really nice and tell me that you didn't like me like that and then carry on being my friend. That's why I decided to kiss you, I figured might as well get one kiss before you rejected me,"

"Hate to break it to you, but I have been waiting for you to click on you impossible idiot!" Danny snickered.

"What!" Steve blinked.

"I was kind of hoping that date that we went to to the nice restaurant, Helios, would help you click on," Danny nodded snuggling under the covers, and coincidentally into Steve's arms, more.

"I...did. I realised that I had taken Catherine there both and that I was having a much much much better date with you than I did with her, and I was sleeping with...ow!" Steve grunted when Danny's elbow landed in his stomach.

"I already wanted to claw out her eyes often enough thank you and I like her, it's very confusing, please don't bring it up like that," Danny said haughtily.

"Claw her eyes out?" Steve started snickering.

"Yes, full on catfight," Danny nodded.

"I love you," Steve smiled against the skin of his neck.

"I have no idea why I love you so much, but I do, even if you are a bit thick and slow on the uptake," Danny snorted with laughter when Steve's fingers hit his ticklish spot. "Cruel,"

"I know, I love you,"

"Love you too," Danny grinned happily.

* * *

"I think they're actually going to kill you, boss," Kono grinned the next morning as the two of them, Lou and Chin sat around Danny's bed eating their breakfast, through the open door every time a nurse walked passed they shot Steve a dark glare.

The two of them had been woken at 0600 being told off by the nurse, complaining about how it was bad enough that they could not get rid of Steve and that he had had to Governor intervene to make sure that security couldn't throw him out, but then coming in to find him sleeping in the same bed as Danny was inappropriate.

Their ears were still ringing, and of course, the staff had collared Chin, Lou and Kono when they had come in to try and get them to talk some sense into Steve. They were all quite sure that they were counting the 2 days until Danny was discharged.

"Wait until our next visit!" Steve beamed just as a nurse walked in, she froze, glared and turned leaving the team to crack up behind her. Danny shook his head but leant over to press a kiss to Steve's lips with a grin as the team, their Ohana cheered around them.


End file.
